1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical circuit evaluation method and an electric circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a direct RF power injection (DPI) test, it is common for a noise signal for a malfunction test to be inputted with a ground reference to a terminal of a designated electric circuit (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-278781).
There have also been proposed experiments of inputting a noise signal for a malfunction test to a ground terminal of a designated electric circuit (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2009-210322)
However, it is not easy to measure the true malfunction properties of a designated electric circuit, and different means are sought after.